A Feudal Christmas Tale
by Lessthanthreeanime
Summary: The gang wants to celebrate their first Christmas in the fuedal world, but Inuyasha is less than enthusiastic or is he.... Can Kagome use her charm on him in order to convince him to celebrate it in time? Inu/Kag and Mir/San
1. Chapter 1

A feudal Christmas Carol

This is my first story for Inuyasha I finally got the idea when I was sitting in class board to death. Thanks a million to Lily-chan818 for the support on this story. I wrote this entire story in one night but it took me forever to make time to post it. Sorry about that. Please R&R the story and tell me the truth.

**

* * *

**

****disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha sorry to disappoint you.**

As Kagome climbed out of the well with the help of the well known hanyou, Inuyasha she squinted a little at the sudden rush of the sun on her eyes, but easily adjusted before spotting Sango.

"Kagome," greeted Sango, "Inuyasha went to get you yesterday, what took you so long?"

"Well, Sango, to tell you the truth, I was preparing for Christmas back home." Kagome said as she hauled up the ungodly, heavy, yellow bag.

Suddenly a familiar face popped out from around a tree. It was the, lecherous, monk Miroku.

"What on earth is that?" pondered Miroku.

"I'll explain in a minute first I have to make lunch for us all."

"Sounds like a plan as long as we have ramen." Inuyasha interjected. But she didn't hear him.

"I'd Rather hear much more of this _missmass_ of yours, it sounds like a disease Kagome", said Miroku.

"Please, if it was Gramps would have used it as an excuse for my school by now."

It took a while to set up the lunch due to Inuyasha wanting Ramen instead of Kagome's special lunch. Which of course resulted in a heated argument, a very intense _sit_ and an interesting shaped whole in the ground there after.

"Now Kagome tell me about this missmas of yours", Sango asked after she couldn't take the anticipation any longer. They loved to hear about Kagome's world and the many wonders she always brought back from it.

"Well it is a certain time of the year where people get together normally around a decorated tree and exchange gifts to each other." She started

"Is that what that was by your house" said Inuyasha, "I thought your plants were out of control or something."

"So it was you who put the tree out front for the trash truck to take!" She said sternly.

_Oh boy I'm in trouble_ he thought _why did I open my big mouth._ He was ready to brace for a big sit impact but it never came._ That's weird, why haven't I met the ground yet?_

"You know what I'm in good mood right now so I'll spare you. For now." she said, but the last two words were said as she squinted at Inuyasha and said with a blank voice.

_Where did that come from and why wasn't that attitude here a few minutes ago._ He thought._ This holiday is strange._

Kagome went on and on about the traditions and the joy that filled many hearts around this time of year. She thought about mentioning the famous Santa but realized it would bring more confusion than joy.

"And finally on Christmas everyone opens there presents on Christmas Day."She said feeling pride in telling the story.

"Wow, Kagome that seems like fun."Shippo said with twinkling eyes. Just the thought of it brought joy to him. "Can we celebrate it?"

"I don't see why not. It sounds like fun. What do you think Sango?"

"It would be a joy" she claimed with a smile. "What do think of it Miroku?"

"It wouldn't hurt to give it a shot. How much time do we have? First though you must tell us more about these presents you give to others", He said with a bewildered expression of interest.

"Hang on let me ask Inuyasha. Inuyasha?" she waited for an answer, but there was none "Inuyasha? Inuyasha are you there?"

"Yeah, and to be frank I don't really know enough to care. So…"

"Common Inuyasha lighten up, you could at least try it" Shippo pouted at him.

"Common Inuyasha try it. It'll be fun", Kagome said in slight pleading voice.

Inuyasha couldn't say no when Kagome pleaded. It wasn't very hard to convince him due to the fact that he couldn't resist those beautiful eyes whenever he saw them in a pleading, twinkling manner.

_GGAHH!!! Why did she have to be so adorable? Then again she gets kinda cute when she pleads at me._

In order to preserve some speck of dignity he pretended to protest. But submitted to their pleads at last.

"Now tell me again the name of this holiday?" he pondered in a dumbfounded tone.

* * *

**What do you think? Let me know if there are any typoes .Thanks for reading my story and I hope you iked it so far. Next chap soon. Reviews would be good if you want the next Chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2 Trees and an unexpected item

Disclaimer: If you think I own Inuyasha you should go to your doctor because your probably senile.

Hope you enjoy this chap. I am open to any ideas on the story. Write them in your reviews of you got any ideas.

* * *

As they came to Kaede's hut Kagome finished her tales of Christmas and some of its traditions.

"Well if we are going to celebrate Christmas we will need a tree", Kagome finished as they sat down in the hut. Inuyasha taking his corner, While the rest sat in a circle around the now crackling fire.

"Tell me again why we need a tree?" Miroku inquired while scratching his head in awe.

"Well, People normally put decorations on it like ornaments that could be made by hand. The tree also could be fake or a real one."

"Cool, when can we get one?" Shippo said as he imagined a tree covered by colors of a sort.

"How about tomorrow we search for one. I'll have to go home and get things we could use to decorate."

* * *

Kagome woke the next morning before anyone else and lay there pondering what she could bring to this time that they could use here. She also wondered if they should actually get a real tree or bring back a fake one. She pictured Inuyasha hauling an overlarge tree into the hut and cause a huge mess and slight destruction. She shuddered at the thought and decided to bring a fake one back.

* * *

It wasn't long before dawn broke and had decided to grace them with warmth and a light with a slight orange to it. Kagome stood at the well with others before getting into a heated argument with Inuyasha about going back with her, but she easily won the battle and decided to go alone on this one.

"I'll be back later on today with all of the things we will need. Alright?" She declared as she sat on the inner edge of well before jumping in and being surrounded by the blue rays of light.

To her it felt weird to go through the well by herself. Inuyasha was always there, holding her waist. She almost wished he had come with her. Almost.

As she stepped out of the well and into the house she saw her mom cooking pastries on the oven. It smelled so good it was mouthwatering.

"Oh Kagome back so soon I thought you would have been gone longer", Her mom said in a slight matter- of-fact tone as she slid the door shut. "And Inuyasha isn't with you, How odd."

"Geez mamma, I can come home by myself once in a while. It's not like he lives here." _Sheesh why does she expect to see him every time._

"Anyway momma, my friends and I from the feudal era want to celebrate Christmas in the feudal era too, though it will be for the first time. Is it alright if we go get some things for their first Christmas?" She pleaded.

"OK, you can have a Christmas there, but you have to celebrate it with us on the same day as well."

"Deal, thanks, ok we need a fake tree and a lot of other stuff we could use ill need a couple of boxes maybe." Kagome started to explain all she needed while leaving out a few things. She knew they wouldn't so much because there was no electricity there so there wasn't much to bring except the essentials.

They spent half of the day at the store getting ornaments, a fake mini tree for the hut because a big tree wouldn't fit through the well, etc.

_This is going to be a good Christmas. I just hope Inuyasha will go for it. I hope he isn't mad about me wanting to go by myself._

They came home that day and started to load the boxes up. Kagome decided to carry the small tree along with the boxes.

"Have you got it all together?" Her mother inquired before they would seal the boxes up for her to bring back.

"Hold on I got to go upstairs and get a couple of things." Kagome stated as was headed to the stairs to grab her things.

"OK sweetheart hurry up though it's getting late." Her mother yelled back at her. She was about to go wash her hands before her foot nudged on something that was on the floor by the boxes.

"Oh, what's this?" She said as she picked it up and looked at it. "Well Kagome did say whatever was by the boxes to put it in one of the boxes. This should just fit into this box before it is full." She placed it in the box before closing it up before Kagome came downstairs with her things. She placed the rest in the other box before closing it up. Not really noticing the box that her mother had already closed without her knowledge of it.  
"Ok, that should be all of it. I have to get going. Thanks again mamma." Kagome said as she hugged her and picked up the boxes and the mini plastic tree.

"It's no trouble sweetie. Here let my help you carry those boxes", she said as she took one of the boxes and they both went down to the shrine. Mrs. Higurashi handed her the boxes before she saw her sit on the edge of the well.

"I hope your friends love it" Her mom said suddenly before she witnessed her daughter jump thru the well and be engulfed in the blue light that would take her to the other world.

Little did Kagome know that the secret item she brought back without her knowledge of her mom putting in the box, was mistletoe.

* * *

**BUUUNNNN NNAAA!!! I hope you like this chap. Again tell me if something is off. Thanks for reading taking the time and reading. Review, please. I would like to see at least two reviews before I write the next chapter. So here's the deal I get at lease to reviews and you guys get the next chapter real soon. Thanks for reading and have a Happy Holiday. **


	3. Decorating and present ideas part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. If you think I did you aren't crazy, you're senile!!!

**AN: I know this took forever and I apologies for this. You guys held up your end of the deal know here's my end. Enjoy!**

* * *

It was mere moments before Kagome felt her feet touch the bottom of the well once more in a place that was like her second home, the feudal era of Japan.

She looked up and saw a smiling face looking down at her from the well.

"Kagome your back, Inuyasha was thinking about going to get you soon." Called down the little fox demon. Even though he was asleep by the well Inuyasha had somehow not heard Shippo yell down to Kagome and continued to sleep heavily.

"Well I'm back now! Oh Shippo, You may want to move away I'm about to throw something up." She yelled up at him and yet Inuyasha still did not stir from his slumber that he had decided to take while waiting somewhat patiently for Kagome to come back. It didn't take long for Shippo to scurry away from the well so he wouldn't be squished by whatever Kagome had.

Kagome used quit an amount of strength in order to pick up the box and throw it up the well despite the small area she was in. "INCOMING", she yelled as she threw up the first box. She hadn't known that Inuyasha was sleeping by the well. He had barely opened his eyes before a large box had landed on his head and soon being joined with another on top of it, there by squishing him where he sat. As Kagome threw up the last box and began to climb up the latter she was suddenly met by a large 'oommf' as she swung her legs over and plopped herself next to the boxes.

"Oh Inuyasha didn't see you there." It only took her a second to realize she was standing on top of him and quickly jumped down. "Sorry about that I didn't know you where there"

She helped him up from the ground after taking the boxes off his back. If it had been anybody else like Shippo, he would have pounded them, but seeing as it was Kagome he easily forgave her.

"Why did you have to bring so much junk with you?" He inquired as he helped her carry the boxes towards the village.

"Excuse me but this is all of the things we are going to need if we want to celebrate Christmas!" She snapped at him and he easily shut his trap before he could even say anything that would upset her.

They finally reached the village and soon found Sango and Miroku talking in the Kaede's hut, but they were soon greeted with the usual sight of a big, red, hand shaped mark on his face. It was no real surprise to either so they merely disregarded it and set down the boxes.

"Kagome that is a lot of stuff you have brought back with you." Miroku said as he saw the boxes being placed down in the corner And Inuyasha, Kagome and Shippo joined them in their circle.

"Well I just wanted to make this holiday special so I brought all that I could." Kagome explained to them as she began to cook there meal.

* * *

Soon they finished their meal and Kagome opened up all of the boxes. The whole group admired the twinkling objects in the box as she stepped away to let them admire it.

"Ok this box is stuff we can hang up on the walls and off the sealing," She explained while pointing to a couple of boxes. "and these are things we can put on the tree." She finished pointing to the rest.

She, Sango and Kirara had decided to decorate the small tree while the others hung up the rest of the items she said could be hung up. She was still completely clueless to the unexpected item her mother had packed and since the guys hadn't known what it was, Shippo asked no questions as hung it inside of the hut near one of the corners, but it couldn't really be seen amongst all the decorations but it could be seen clearly to those who were nearly underneath it.

* * *

It took them a while considering they had to use tape to hang the decorations which of course Inuyasha, Shippo and Miroku spent quite a while trying to find the sticky side of it, which of course they found out the hard way. The look on their faces while the tried to get it off made Sango and Kagome burst out laughing after not being able to hold it in anymore. What made Kagome smile the most was seeing their faces as she continued to take out the objects that shined beautiful as light reflected off it. Standing back at last they all admired the beautiful work on the tree and the hut

_For their first time they didn't do a half bad job._ Kagome thought to herself while admiring their work and a grin spreading out across her soft face. They finally made time to sit down and all of them continued to admire the work still not taking notice of the secret item that they had failed to notice a while back that had hung above a few feet away.

"Now Kagome, tell us more about these presents we are to give?" Miroku said to break the silence while they sat back and continued to look around the hut and noticed that Kirara had started to play with the small amount of tensile the hung off the tree.

"Well, you give gifts to other people that mean something to you" at that moment Inuyasha's ears twitched a bit. "It could be things that you think the person would like, but you of course keep it a secret and you would wrap it up so they don't know what it is until Christmas day." Kagome started to explain.

"Yes, but how do you know what to get the person?" Miroku asked before she could continue any further.

"Oh, you could ask the person what they want or you could guess what they would like." As she finished up her entire explanation they had all dispersed to let their minds run wild with ideas. Kagome and Sango had decided to go bathe while Miroku had stayed in the hut and you could guess Inuyasha had stayed, to witch him and make sure he stayed put.

**With Kagome and Sango…**

The two had decided to take a bath after a long day of decorating. As they relaxed Kagome had been the first to break the silence that had them while they relaxed.

"So Sango what do you think of the idea of this celebration we are going to have?"

It took a while for her to respond seeing as she had gone underwater to scrub her hair and coming up and deciding to answer the question. "I have to say I think it has to be one of best ideas yet and the idea of gifts sounds even greater." Sano said with enthusiastic smile.

"Great because I know a certain someone wouldn't mind a nice gift from you." Kagome said with a smug on her face.

"W-w-wh-what I don't know what you're talking about." Sango said while trying not to stutter on her words and trying to hold back a blush that had started to come. She wasn't very good at hiding it though. "I have no idea what you're talking about, besides what you are going to get Inuyasha." She had tried to turn the question.

"I-I-I don't really know, all he knows is that he likes ramen but that's not a good idea."

"You might have a point there."

"Anyway you never told me what you thought about getting for Miroku." She tried to look away while wearing a smug on her face.

"Honestly Kagome, I have no idea, but I think I'll know when I know."

_OK Sango whatever you say, but I think I've got a pretty good idea of what you should give him._

They continued their bathing session until they returned to the hut only to find multiple lumps on Miroku's head and Inuyasha with a _feh _look on his face.

* * *

I give a million apologies for the lateness; I'll try to work every moment on this story. I just needed a break from it I guess. And you were right Lily-Chan I did need to wait a while then look at it again through new eyes. Thanks to all my readers for your reviews. I hope to get at least 7 more reviews. The sooner I get it the sooner you guys get the next chapter. If not the next chap will take some time to get to you guys.

**REVIEW PLEASE!!**


	4. Present ideas Part 2

**A/N: Sorry for the delay, hope you enjoy my next chapter and again open to any suggestions!**

**Disclaimer: I. DO. NOT. OWN. INUYASHA**

* * *

The next day the group went about a regular day. Though their minds continued to run wild about what they would like to receive but also what they would love to give. Sango had gone to a well know clearing that housed many types of fruit trees. While Kagome had decided to take a walk and sit by the lake under the shaded area of a large tree. Where the boys where, they did not know but little did the girls know a divine intervention was being plotted.

~*~*~

_Dang this holiday is impossible to figure out. _Thought Inuyasha as he paced around the hut with Miroku watching him with bewilderment._ What on Kami's green earth am I going to give Kagome?_

Miroku speaking suddenly shot Inuyasha out of his thoughts. "Inuyasha if you are wondering what to give Kagome ask her yourself." He tried his best to hide the smug that threatened to arouse on him.

"Feh", was all he could say. He would never ask Kagome that, because that would mean he actually cared about what he gave her and his stupid pride had convinced him that that would be stupid. In reality he wanted so bad to ask her what she wanted. He suddenly got an idea that seemed genius to him.

"Inuyasha?" Miroku asked but still continued to remain where he was. "And you're not listening to me anymore are you?"

Before he could say another word Inuyasha had already gone out of the hut and was heading for a certain area. After walking for a few minutes he came upon Sango who still hadn't noticed him and continued to pick apples off one of the trees. He approached her. But still making sure she noticed him as not to startle her and suffer her wrath.

"Sango you're a girl right?" He said as she continued to walk and pick the fruits though she had heard him.

"Gee, thanks for noticing. Anyway what do want Inuyasha?"

"I want to know what to give Kagome. And since you're a girl I thought you would know."

He mumbled it so low that Sango could barely make out what he said.

"Well it seems you actually do care. I could tell you, but I think you should ask Kagome what she wants she would know best."

"I'd rather not."

"Why?"

"Well… see… umm...-"

"Fine don't tell me. If you want, ask her than ask her family. They know her better."

That was one of the last things he wanted to resort to. Asking her family gave him a feeling that they would laugh at him.

"Please Sango; you have to help me out here."

"Sorry you'll have to ask her and her family." Was the last thing she said before she said no more and continued to pick her fruits.

~*~*~*~ Meanwhile…

Kagome continued to watch the water but she wasn't really paying attention as her mind ran wild.

_This is our first Christmas together I want to make it special, but how…_

She was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard a twig snap behind the tree behind her.

"Wh…who's there?" She readied a bow to fire. (She never left without it)

"Calm down Kagome it's only me"

"Miroku?" she said softly recognizing the voice that had spoken to her.

"Yeah it's me and I need your help. But first I need this tree to release me." As he came out, the tree had managed to catch his robe on a low branch. Now he was yelling at the tree itself.

"Release me you glorified twig!" He managed to release his rob but lost his balance and ended up falling on his bum with a thud. Kagome just watched a tried to suppress her giggles be hiding her mouth behind her hand.

After the tree had decided to relinquish him he walked over and leaned against a nearby rock.

He finally decided to break the silence that had them.

"I wish to know what I can get dear Sango."Kagome raised an eyebrow which showed her interest in what he had to say. Though she didn't speak for a few moments.

"Well," she finally said "I have one idea but it's gonna take some time and patience."

"I'm open to suggestion now tell me what you had in mind."

"Well you could….

* * *

**A/N: Ha you didn't really think I would actually say what he was going to get her did you? Thanks to my reviewer and again I'm aiming for at least seven reviews on this story. Next chap "Present ideas in the present"**

**REVIEW PLEASE and you get the next chap in a couple days. Maybe even hours. I make no promises though.**


	5. Present idea, in the present, Part 3

**A/N: Last chap got six reviews but I thought it was close enough. For now.**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill I don't own Inuyasha blah blah blah. Just read, review, and enjoy!**

There seemingly normal day ended with Kagome making stew with the help of Sango though Inuyasha had wanted Ramen so bad. Naturally it made Kagome infuriated which resulted in a long and loud yelling argument that made Sango's and Miroku's ear sting for the loud yelling and you can imagine how Inuyasha's sensitive ears felt. He did lose the battle but tried to convince himself that he hadn't lost the war. They had eaten in mostly silence while they continued to admire the decorations still even after they had been there for a couple of days. Finally Shippo had broken the silence after not being able to withstand it any longer.

"Kagome, these decorations are very shinny and beautiful, what are they called?"

"Well Shippo that's pretty simple. The long chain of silver is call tensile (AN: I think that's how it's spelled.), while the glass balls are called ornaments, There is another ornament though that I don't think I brought with me."

"What is and why didn't you bring it?" Shippo beamed

"Well it's called Mistletoe; it's made of a couple of small ivy leaves and has white pearls coming down the middle. Sometimes it has red berries on it. And you hang it from somewhere. If two people are caught under it they have to… um."

"Oh come on Kags, it can't be that bad." Said Sango

"I'd rather not say it." She tried to sound timid. What she doesn't tell them naturally gives a curiosity to figure it out.

"Just spit it out." Inuyasha said, well it was more like a snap.

"You have to kiss under it. Ok. And if you don't you are doomed with bad luck" She managed some how to get it all out in one breath, but was soon gasping for many silently.

_Why does that sound familiar? I feel like I've seen that before. Huh guess I'll remember sooner or later. _Shippo thought to himself while having the face of slight concentration on him, but it went unnoticed.

At the sound of that all brows raised in interest. Except Inuyasha who twitched his ears in an interest. Miroku thought wildly about getting a very big supply and using it on all of the women. Like she had had read his mind, Sango was now glaring daggers at him, that said that if he dare try it he wouldn't wake up till spring. And when he did wake up he would go right back to sleep. Miroku cringed in fear getting the message that burned into him.

The next day the present ideas were set in motion. After much inner debate, Inuyasha decided to go to Kagome's era and ask for help. He had to try and convince Sango to keep Kagome here as long as she could. He knew that she would go back to her time to get presents, and if she caught him there his surprise to her would be ruined; whatever it was.

~*~*

After summing up his courage he jumped into the well to her time. It felt strange not having Kagome under his arm whenever he helped her. He mentally shook himself of the thought before jumping out of the well and into her time.

He took a couple steps before he noticed Kagome's mom in the kitchen._ Should I go to her for help?_ He thought to himself. Somehow Kagome's mom hadn't noticed him lurking. He looked again and saw she had two wires coming out of her ears._ Kagome called those thing head phones or something like that. Anyway she is her mom maybe she would know more what to get her._

Inuyasha was so busy thinking to himself that he was oblivious to Souta turning the corner and spotting him.

"Hey, Inuyasha what are yo-" He had spoken loud enough that Inuyasha was snapped out of his thoughts. Not wanting to be spotted by his mom and to avoid a long interrogation. He thought fast and put a hand over his mouth and dragged the little brother upstairs. He managed to do so in time because the mother turned around, yet didn't notice him because he was quick. Not seeing anything there she shrugged and continued her cooking.

Inuyasha dragged the boy upstairs and had finally released him. Souta managed to get a word out and gasp for breath. "Good to see you, where is sis? Why isn't she with you?"

"Would you keep it down I don't want anyone to know I'm here." Inuyasha tried to keep it to a whisper as best he could._ Well I might as well ask this kid for help. He is her sister._ "I need your help. I want to get something for Kagome and I don't know what."

Souta's face lit up at the thought of helping his hero. "Well did you try asking Kagome?"

Inuyasha tried to look anywhere but him as he said it. Souta understood what his expression meant and gave him the your-helpless look.

"You're afraid to ask her aren't you?"

"Well… you see…," He just couldn't find his word today "anyway you gonna help me or not?"

"I'd be happy to. Sis does like necklaces. Try and work of that. That is all the help I'll help with, the rest you'll have to figure out on your own." Without another word the two left to go downstairs. He managed to sneak pass the mother and make it down the well; with a brilliant idea in his head.

Meanwhile in the futile era Kagome was in the feudal era yet slightly suspicious of why Inuyasha wasn't there and why Sango had a suspicious look upon her like she was hiding something.

"Well I'm going to go home for a while and get some of our presents." She said with an eager smile to hide her suspicion.

"Uhh Kagome you might want to wait on that."

"Why do you say that my dear Sango" Miroku said

"Well because… um- Gahh!" Her words were stopped suddenly by stroking feeling on her… um… backyard. She slapped the monk upside the head so hard followed by a yelp of pain. "Apparently Miroku is in pain and needs medicine" She said through anger gritted teeth.

"Ok whatever you say." Sango sighed in relief at Kagome's words as she sat back down and searched for her pain meds.

After a few minutes of caring him, Inuyasha walked in with a smug on his face. He gave Sango a wink hat said he accomplished what he was after. Sango had felt like collapsing because she had used so many excuses to keep Kagome here as long as possible. Kagome noticed this and had had on brow furrowed in suspicion. She shook it off and eventually went to the well without Inuyasha and jumped in to do her shopping.

**AN: Well hope you like this chap. I'll try my best to keep out the boring parts and keep it as juicy as possible. I would like as many review as possible but I would like at least 6 this time before I continue. The sooner I get them the sooner you get the next chappy. Merry Christmas Yall!!**

**R-E-V-I-E-W!!!**


	6. Frustrating yet to bored to care

**AN: I know a lot of you want to know what happens next and who gets caught under the mistletoe. I need some ideas though. I'm at a writer's block. I need a chap between this and the next. My Christmas chap will be posted on Christmas Eve as an early Christmas present. Until then I wish you all a MERR CHRISTMAS!**

**I will overcome my writers block. This I swear!!**


	7. Perfect Christmas Part 1

**AN: This is it. The chap you have all been waiting for. It's gonna be in two parts. I will try to post this all at once. If I don't I apologize. I give a million thanks to all my reviewers. I know you guys were expecting a chap between my previous one and the next but I had no ideas. Here you go.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

Kagome and the group were finishing their meals the day before their scheduled Christmas. They all sat around after having their fill of Kagome's food and her rich tasting drink she called eggnog.

"Kagome when are going to open are presents?" Shippo said after he lifted his head up from lying down.

"Well I think we'll open them tomorrow afternoon after lunch."

"Sounds like a plan. Can't wait to see what tomorrow brings us." Miroku replied.

~*~*~

The next day Kagome was the first to wake up, but she didn't get up until Shippo had woken.

"Merry Christmas Shippo."

"Merry Christmas Kagome. Is anyone else up?" Kagome could tell from his voice that he was excited to open the presents.

"I don't know Shippo."

Before she could even move the all started to stir from their slumber and soon all eyes were open.

"Well since everyone is up, I guess I'll make is all breakfast." Kagome said as she started to make her way to her bag. She spent a while searching before sighing in disappointment.

"Man, I'm out of seasoning. Oh well I guess I'll just go out and gets some herbs."

"Can I come Kagome?" Shippo stated with a hint of enthusiasm in his voice. He wanted to keep himself occupied so time would fly by.

She agreed due to the fact that she liked having Shippo's help.

They took one step outside before meeting a chill on their face and soon followed by a beautiful sight that made both faces light up, but Kagome's was brightest of all metaphorically speaking.

Inuyasha had heard them stop walking and got up to see what was wrong.

"Kagome what…" His words were at a halt when he saw Kagome's face light up.

"It's beautiful. Now this is a white Christmas." Kagome said while her eyes twinkled.

"It's snowing what's the big deal?" Inuyasha said with bewilderment.

"It's never come down this thick in my time. It' makes me happy." She looked she had no care in world while she put her hands out and let the snow fall on her.

She soon took a couple of steps out and started twirling herself in the snow. Completely unaware of Inuyasha staring at her.

He thought her expression made her look like an innocent child that was so happy. He loved to see that along with her smile, because it meant that she was happy and when she was happy, he was happy.

~*~*

She soon stopped her twirling and a thought soon came to her.

"Wait, if this is…" she said to herself "then that must mean the…"

"The what Kagome." Sango said to her after joining them outside.

Kagome had not even heard her when she pushed past the bewildered Inuyasha in the doorway and coming out with Miroku in toe and a few pairs of shoes with blades on their bottom. She was later trudging through the snow and trees with her friends following her still wondering what was going on.

She soon stopped at a frozen lake. With more excitement in her face, if that was even possible.

"Perfect this is just what I need." She said to herself as se set down the many boots in her hands and started to put on a pair.

"What are you talking about Kagome and what are those things on your feet." Sango said as she watched her friend slip on the strange shoes.

"Trust me this going to fun now put on a pair of these." Kagome said as she handed her friends each a pair. Inuyasha had a strange feeling and decided not to put them on.

They soon finished putting on their shoes and tried to stand on the single blade in the middle of the shoe without falling down.

"Come on you have to try this." Kagome said as she beamed to her companions as she stepped on the iced lake and began to glide around.

Shippo had been the first to jump o the lake to join Kagome after seeing how much fun it looked. Soon followed by Sango, Miroku and, reluctantly, Inuyasha.

"This is called ice skating and all you have to do is keep your balance and skate across the ice." Kagome said as she joined them. "It's fun, trust me."

They were soon getting the hang of it though Kagome was so good that she was now jumping in the air and twirling while the others were lucky to just be able to stand up.

Kagome stopped to look at how her friends and noticed their trouble and soon started to giggle.

Inuyasha had tried to keep his balance but even though he didn't have the skates he still managed to fall over. One nasty fall had him lose his balance and the ground slipping from under him. He soon found his rump to ground and heard a laughing in the distance. He turned to see it was Kagome was laughing at him. He found a tint of pink on his cheeks and it wasn't from the cold.

They skated for a while and soon Miroku, Sango, and Shippo had gone back to village, but Kagome had decided to stay awhile longer with Inuyasha to watch her.

He had stayed near the edge of the lake because the tree branches that hung over the lake made great handles. He finally slipped and had grabbed a tree branch in time and decided to stand there for a while.

Kagome had noticed he had stopped skating and went over to see if he was ok. He looked tired and out of breath. "Are you ok Inuyasha?"

"Yeah I'm fine why do you ask?" He said as he tried to catch his breath.

"What do you say we skate a couple of more minutes then we go back."

She had taken only one step before she accidently slipped and found herself caught by Inuyasha's arms instead of hitting the ground. "Sorry about that."

Secretly Inuyasha loved have Kagome in his arms. _Now would be the perfect time to give her her present._

"Uhh… don't be it was an accident." His words were fumbling on his tongue with having his love in his arms.

"Well you mind letting me up." Kagome said noticing she had been in his arms a little too long.

"Wait I want to give you something first." He said and he could hear the nervousness in his voice. He started fishing in his robe before finding his object that he searched for.

Kagome thought it was odd how he wanted to give her something. Her thoughts were snapped out when she saw in Inuyasha's hands was a diamond necklace in his hands. Now it was her turn to go weak in the knees, but Inuyasha had his hold on her and he didn't let her fall.

"Inuyasha I… it's beautiful."

"Really because I hoped you would love it."

"I do. But you know what else I love."

"What's that?" In his mind he was hoping she would say his name.

"You", she said shortly but clearly.

Before he could say a word he found himself pulling Kagome closer until their foreheads were close.

"I love you too." Was all he could say before the space between them closed and their lips were together. At that moment nothing else existed and Kagome had wrapped her arms around his neck to hold him. She didn't want the moment to end and neither did he.

They soon regretfully broke apart.

"Merry Christmas Kagome." He said through his breaths as he tried to catch them.

"Merry Christmas Inuyasha." The space was soon closed again and in their minds they were both thinking the same thing. _This was the best Christmas ever._

* * *

**AN: I hope you loved it and I hope your Holiday is awesome. I know this sounds like the commercial from Kay jewels, but this is where I actually got the idea from. I hope you love it and I wish for many reviews as my Christmas present from you.**


End file.
